farsightedfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Elves
Night Elves are an elvish race that specializes in dark magic and are the parallel of Day Elves, which they live in close relation with. Characters * Fern * Radine General Appearance All Night Elves have snow white skin that lack any sort of pigment. Along with it's pale skin, another characteristic all Night Elves share is their eerie black blood, hair, tongues, nails and even insides. This race thrives with little to no sunlight, with eyesight rivaling that of vampires in pure darkness. Their scleras are always black, their irises ranging from black to a different dark color. Bright, colored irises are recessive and rare. Like all elves, both male and female are fairly tall, and can range anywhere from 6ft-7ft and are normally lanky in appearance. Night Elves are almost always seen wearing dark clothes, as bright, dazzling colors hurt their eyes and are generally unappealing to them. Formal attire for Night Elves are black garbs with white accents and silver jewelry. Locations Their homeland is the valley surrounded by mountains, Levallah, which has been nicknamed the 'Elvish Capital' for it's wide diversity of all types of elves as well as other races. These elves prefer cold, dark days and are perfectly happy being in stormy weather. They are often found underground the city during the day to avoid the harsh sunlight. They are social when they need to be, but prefer to be alone. Common Jobs As a requirement for all citizens of Levallah, they must join the guard as soldiers, healers, metal smiths, etc. For other, normal jobs, they often tend to isolated jobs. They are happiest when by themselves, repairing things, creating art, baking and even being sellswords. They are friendly and will interact with others, but just prefer to be alone. Being a strictly nocturnal race, it is unhealthy for Night Elves to have day time jobs, as it often messes with them psychologically and may cause depression, mood swings or even fatigue. It would not be uncommon for a Night Elf to go blind when exposed to the bright sun and get sun damaged. Magic Like most elves, Night Elves are particularly attuned to magic and can conjure the most basic spells with ease, with or without a wand or staff to help focus magic. They are known for being adept at dark magic, which is easiest for them to control. Dark magic comes from the feeling of independence and emotional stability. Since this is how their dark magic is fueled, most of these elves may seem calm, collected and are driven to help others seek the same sort of independence and stability Although specializing in dark magic, it is not uncommon to see them practicing ice magic and fire magic. Strengths / Weaknesses Night Elves have incredible night visioned, rivaled only by that of vampires. They can see even in complete darkness and are resistant against dark magic, ice magic and fire magic. These elves are normally quiet, allowing them to sneak around in the darkness easily. Unfortunately, their black blood is like candy to vampires. They live underground, often fearing to leave the safety of the city. Since they are, unofficially, trapped in the city, they have made their presence well known and dominate in nearly every department. Because of this sacrifice, however, most Night Elves permanently damage their retinas by exposing their sensitive eyes.